


So Glad We Are Friends

by ThenaNz



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenaNz/pseuds/ThenaNz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall go hiking and  a little something happens once they get to there destination</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Glad We Are Friends

"Niall I've got a fantastic idea"Harry said cheerfully while Niall was standing there just looking at him."Well Harry what have ya got in mind""Well I was thinking we could just go hiking today I mean it's only 6 in the morning so that gives us like an hour to get there which gives us more that 5 hours of hiking""Sure Harry I guess but don't we have to pack up or something""Not necessarily we are just gonna hike for the day so no and I'll make some sandwiches to it will be a ball we can have fun maybe we can even take a swim in the lake once we get there and tell stories and-""Alright whatever mate i gotta hop in the shower just be ready when I'm out alright""Okay my Sunshine""Alright Harry whatever I'm getting in the shower now"

As Niall was taking a shower Niall thought about Harry.All Niall was thinking was -how weird Harry has been acting lately I mean for real he was just acting weird he always calls Niall by pet names and what not and Niall just thinks it simply weird I mean Niall just wonders maybe just maybe Harry might kinda like him cause he always want to be with him and cuddle and-his thoughts were immediately cut off by Harry calling out"Come on Ni it's time to hit the road""Alright I'm coming hold on a sec Harry gotta get me phone and get dressed."So after leaving the house Harry and Niall started there journey getting to the Pikes Mountain to start their hiking.

Niall and Harry got there in about forty-five minutes and then were on their way up Pikes Mountain it was still very early when they were halfway to the lake Harry thought it would only make since to stop and drink some water and eat a sandwhich or two. So Harry led the way to small a deserted little circle with no life in it and they sat and ate there sandwiches and drank their water but something very awkward happened while sitting there for both Niall and Harry.Harry started talking about how great it is that they're on a date in the mountains and how wonderful it is to be bonding into such a great friendship and as it turned out Harry tried to Kiss Niall but Niall just laughed it off and got started back on his way to the lake and Harry ran up to catch him.

Niall then tried to keep a distance between him and Harry because the only thing he was thinking was that he was straight not Gay not even Bi so he couldn't possibly have feelings for Harry like that it would be just absurd right Niall was thinking but he lost his thought of track when Harry took off his shirt and pants,maybe Niall though I'm a little gay for Harry,and Harry said"Ni you should take off your clothes to I mean really it's kinda hot out today and you don't wanna faint you should cool down some ya know""No Harry I'll be fine we'll be there soon anyway right""Yeah probably in another few minutes or so Babe so do you wanna stop and have a little fun or keep walking""No Harry lets just keep walking okay" So as Niall kept walking he saw how Harry kept trying to get his attention more and more as the minutes went by Harry kept singing and he still didn't have his clothes on which was kinda making Nialls shaft get harder because well Niall couldn't ever lie to himself and say Harry wasn't a cute long haired, green eyed cutie with his little bum but Niall might just have a little thing for Harry I mean Niall was just thinking it doesn't mean anything really it's just ya know he hasn't wanked in a few days and he thinking he's just horny yeah I mean yeah that's exactly what Niall thought Niall was thinking he was just kinda horny.

So they got to the lake a few minutes later and they were there and Niall was just standing looking out at the water and then Harry started saying"WE ARE HERE WE ARE HERE" over and over and over again and again."Okay calm down Harry now let's just change into our trunks ok yeah I'll just go behind the tree over on the left and you go behind the tree on the right okay""Okay but i mean why don't we just change out here there might be bugs on the trees ya know and they might try and bite us or something""Okay Harry well ya know just don't look at me and I won't look at you okay""Okay Ni"As Niall was getting changed right out in the open with Harry only a few feet away from him he just had to look at Harry just a glance Niall thought yeah just a glance Niall thought.As Niall looked over,he looked right over in time, Harry was naked bending over getting something out of his bag you could see everything he was just naked and his dick as well huge I mean well Niall had seen it before but now that Niall might be feeling something more for Harry he saw him in a different way.  
So staring at Harry made Niall very hard.While Niall was trying to hide his boner in his swim trunks Harry was just finishing up putting on his pink tight speedo that showed his huge dick and he looked amazing in every way."Come on Ni let's hop in the lake.""Okay mate let's go"Harry jumped into the water first and came straight up .When Niall jumped in it was freezing but it felt nice because the weather was hot.So Harry and Niall swam around and played until Harry came up with a awful idea and said"Ni how about we take off our trunks and swim naked ya know well have fun"Harry took off his trunks showing off his big dick and it was just amazing.Niall then got hard over again and was just sitting outside the water"Niall why aren't ya coming in mate it's awesome in here."It's okay mate I'm just gonna wait a few and then hop in okay""Mate come in or I'll get out and pull your trunks down for you and drag you in.""Alright mate""well what are ya waiting for get in."Niall just had to get in so he tried to the best of his ability to his hid his boner and hoped into the lake.

Harry was just laughing and splashing until Niall got in and then he started rubbing up against Niall saying"Niall I see the way you look at me and I know that you like me so let me help you out down there and you can just return the favor mate""umm ok Harry yeah I guess"Harry then got out of the lake and Niall got out and laid out on the grassy area and Harry then started kissing down Niall's neck and stomach and licked his happy trail all the way down to his dick that was painfully hard.Harry then licked the tip slowly while looking at Niall through his lashes.Harry took his time licking the tip then slowly started moving his hands up and down on Niall's shaft and Niall started moaning loudly and saying how fucking good Harry was doing while Harry then started taking Niall in deeper and deeper in his mouth until Niall's shaft hit the back of Harry's throat.Niall felt a warm sensation in his stomach building up until he cummed down Harry throat."You are amazing Harry I really wanna return the favor right now.""Okay go ahead baby"Harry moaned in replied then Harry laid down on his back and Niall kissed Harry's lips and went down kissing and sucking and biting his neck and kissing some more until he got to Harry's shaft which was by the way huge.

Niall then licked the tip of Harry's dick which was leaking pre cum and then licked the vein that was on the side of Harry's dick which made Harry's shaft twitch while all this was going on Harry was moaning"Ohhhh Niall yes keep doing that ohh my god just like baby yes oh ughhh"Harry was so close to cumming when he all of the sudden told Niall to stop and Harry said"Niall I want to cum with you inside of me""Okay Harry yeah just hold on do you have anything to use or we will just go for it""Just go for it okay yeah and use your fingers first to open me up okay"

Niall then put in one finger in Harry's tight pink hole and started to open it up "yeah you like that Harry""Yes Niall please I want more please add another finger" Harry moaned.Niall then put in his another finger going faster making Harry a moaning mess""Fucking hell Niall just just get in me now okay"As soon as Niall heard these words he slowly put his dick into Harry's ass and started pounding into him hard and slow" "OH my god Niall go faster please I'm so close" as Niall sped up his pace Harry was reaching his high and Harry came all over Niall's chest and right a few seconds after Niall came deep inside of Harry while moaning his name."oh my god Niall that was so fucking amazing we have to do this again when we get back""of course Harry but first turn over so I can lick you clean" 

When Harry heard this he flipped right over and Niall went down on Harry and started putting his tongue in Harry's hole as he was doing this to him Harry started moaning Niall's name over and over again until he was reaching his high again.Niall started putting his tongue in deeper every time he went in.Niall was stretching Harry's hole more and more until Harry for the third time started cumming again all over the grassy area.Harry then was so out of it he didn't even want to move and Niall got up and put his clothes on and told Harry to get dressed so they could get down before the dark and Harry put on his clothes and said"Niall May you please carry me down you wore me out ""Ok sure I guess Harry"as Niall made his way back down the mountain with Harry on his back Niall was smiling as he walked down .As they got in the car later that day they both smiled and said simultaneously"Wow this was the best day ever"


End file.
